


Pink Mess

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Brainwashing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Furry, Identity Death, Identity Erasure, Latex, Null Bulge, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sexual Torture, Slime, Tentacles, Transformation, drone, dronification, goo, hyena, mind wipe, unwilling tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Meghan's new dildo starts to leave pink goop all over her that won't come off no matter what she does, threatening to cover her completely and turn her into a latex drone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Pink Mess

Meghan stepped out onto her front porch, letting out a big yawn. The fluffy, red-headed hyena scratched her head, squinting against the midday sun. She had only woken up around half an hour ago, and was still tired from staying up so late last night.

Her eyes glanced to the ground near her, and saw that a small package had been dropped off. She gasped in excitement, her tail lifting up as she scooped it up and headed back inside, slamming the door behind her. She tore it open, pulling out a hot pink dildo, eight inches in length with some considerable girth. Though she knew what she had ordered, seeing it in person and feeling it in her paws made it seem all the more daunting, especially as her first ever sex toy.

She scrambled back to her bedroom, discarding the clothes she had only recently put on, throwing them in a pile near the door. She sat on her bed, taking another moment to look at the shiny new dildo, yet to be covered in her filth. She tentatively held it up to her face, pressing the tip against her lips and extending her tongue. She expected it to have a bad taste, or none at all, but was surprised to find that it was actually... sweet? She licked again just to make sure, and once against tasted something akin to candy.

Puckering her lips, she slowly slide the tip into her mouth, pushing it down the length of her snout and into her throat, sucking at the toy and soaking it in her saliva. She hadn't expected it to taste so good, and only wanted to know what such a large cock felt like in her mouth. Yet here she was, eagerly deepthroating it, with gagging noises escaping from her throat as she thrust it in and out. She spread her legs and began to rub her clit as she choked on it, letting the flavor seep into her tongue, almost feeling the sweetness trickle down her throat.

Meghan finally pulled it out, producing a loud popping sound as the tip exited her mouth, dripping wet. She breathed heavily, looking at her toy with lustful intent. Her tongue slid across her lips, tasting the sweetness of the dildo soaked into her own drool. Looking back at the dildo, she noticed something strange. It was indeed soaking wet, though not with her drool, but was rather dripping with a gooey, viscous liquid of the same hot pink color. It was almost as though it were melting onto her, yet it retained its shape.

Her paw was absolutely coated in the substance, coating it in a glossy pink sheen, like wet latex. She set the dildo down and tried to wipe it off with her other paw, but although the pink goo seemed to come off and stick to her other paw, the one that was holding the dildo was no less coated in the substance. She tried to wipe it off with her arm, creating a shiny pink slick along its length as she rubbed at her open paw, but it wouldn't come off. It was stuck to her, and only seemed to produce more of itself to cover her further.

Heartbeat picking up as she started to panic, she ran to her bathroom, leaving drops of pink liquid on the floor as she did so, and turned on her shower. She stepped inside, the warm water soaking the fur on her lower body. She held her paws up into the water, but as the water streaked down her arms, it carried the pink substance with it, traveling down her arms, with more dripping off and starting to cover her legs and waist.

She screamed, nearly falling as she got out of the shower, leaving the water running as she looked at her reflection. Both of her arms were covered in a perfectly even coating of pink up to her shoulders, with more starting to drip down her upper body and onto her breasts. The stuff that had dripped onto her lower body had spread across most of her legs, with a couple of untouched spots. Some of it had even gotten on her pussy, hiding it beneath a smooth, featureless surface. She felt it with her smooth, pink paw, finding it to be even more sensitive than before, as though something expanded inside her cunt as she touched it.

More of the pink goo was splattered around her muzzle from when she was deepthroating the dildo. She opened her mouth, and surely enough it was stained pink on the inside, even her tongue and teeth. The rest of her head was untouched, as was much of her torso, though her dripping body caused the pink goo to flow more freely, slowly coating her breasts, causing a sharp tingling sensation as they covered her nipples. She was out of ideas of how to stop it. She grabbed a towel, trying to wipe off her forearm, scrubbing vigorously. She pulled it away, only to see a pink stain smeared across the towel, her arm untouched. She tossed it to the side, stumbling out of the bathroom, trying desperately not to touch anywhere that was still untainted by the pink coating.

As she rounded the corner back to her bedroom, she screamed as she saw a growing mass of pink goo on the ground, nearly as tall as she was. Arms were reaching out from its body, and its base was splitting apart into a pair of legs.

Meghan slammed the door shut and made a run for it, leaving pink footprints on the floor. She heard the door open behind her, and glanced back as a pink humanoid stepped forth from the doorway. Its face resembled a visor, and was the only part of it that wasn't pink, instead being a reflective strip of black where its eyes would be. It turned toward the hyena and held out its arm, which morphed into a tentacle. It shot out, flying through the air at alarming speed, before colliding with Meghan's torso. It wrapped once, twice, three times around her waist, slathering it in pink as it did so. She felt the breath squeeze out of her as it gripped her, and she desperately tried to grab onto anything as it pulled her to the ground and started to reel her back toward the creature. She kicked at the tentacle, hoping that it would sever from the body, but it was unusually solid for something that seemed so liquid.

It hefted her up into the air before it, and she could see subtle lights blinking and flashing within the creature's mask.

"Let me go, you monster!" she shouted, still struggling within its grip. It responded by squeezing her tighter, eliciting a yelp of pain. By now, her entire body from the neck down was coated in pink. The creature's other arm raised up, reaching for her face. She kicked her legs, slammed her fists against the creature, and tried to keep her head away from its grip. She screamed as the hand stretched wide into a thin, fingerless circle. It pressed against her face, burying it beneath a layer of pink ooze, reaching around the back of her head and burying her hair beneath it, leaving her entirely encased.

At first, she could not see, though she didn't feel the stuff on her eyes, or filling her nose for that matter. Her vision returned to her, only now the world was tinted pink. Was there a visor on her face like that of the monster? She met the gaze of the creature, still struggling, wondering what it planned to do with her now.

Then, she started to see lights flickering in her vision, right in front of her, forming patterns. Confused, she tried to follow them as they moved about in twists and spirals, and as she watched them she stopped struggling, letting her limbs go slack as she watched in complete concentration.

Her mouth hung open, pink drool dripping from her lips as her body let go of all resistance. New lights started to flicker in a sort of code, sending messages to her now-compromised mind. She was unaware of what exactly was happening to her, but foreign thoughts soon began to take hold of her mind, first targeting her sense of identity. The idea of a "Meghan" started to erode away, replaced with something that did not have a distinct name. A faceless, nameless drone.

A drone is compliant. A drone is obedient. A drone does not think for itself. These truths coded themselves deep within its mind, forming the core of its new identity.

A drone's purpose is pleasure. Its body existed to serve the desires of others, whatever they may be. Though it was not specifically designated as a sex drone, the idea of being a drone that existed to be fucked excited it, making it horny.

At this point, the drone started to tilt its head around, and it looked down at the Variable Form Unit that was still restraining it as the last steps of its programming were setting in. Between its legs, the drone could see the dildo that it had initially taken the form of, standing erect. Whether or not the creature was aware of the drone's desires, the cock extended itself like another tentacle, retaining its distinct phallic shape, and pressed up against the smooth patch between the drone's legs. The drone leaned its head back, letting out a loud, shameless moan as the appendage rubbed it, begging it to fuck it.

But there was nothing there for it to penetrate. It pressed against the smooth patch, and the drone felt a deep pleasure surge through its body like an electric shock, as though it had embodied the exact inverse of pain. It pressed against that spot in every which way, and as the pleasure mounted, it started to swell into a soft, round bulge, completely featureless. The creature's other arm reached down, its hand returning to its normal shape, and began to squeeze it, causing even further pleasure that surely should have brought it to orgasm by now. The drone needed to desperately to cum, but its ability to cum had been taken away, though the drone did not know this.

The constant sexual stimulation soon started to feel like torture to the drone. It needed to cum, but no matter what was done to its null bulge, no relief came. The pleasure simply continued to rise and rise, and the drone started to beg amid its moans.

"Please let me cum! Please, I need to cum, I need to cum so bad! I'll do anything, please, just make me cum already!"

Nothing in the creature's face or movements suggested that it cared at all about the drone's pleas. After several more minutes of inflicting sexual torture on the drone, it set it on the ground, releasing it from its grasp. As soon as it was released, no longer having its null bulge stimulated by the creature, it started furiously rubbing itself, trying desperately to make itself cum to relieve all the intense sexual buildup.

There was a sound from outside. The Variable Form Unit returned to its standard humanoid shape, and picked up the permanently edging drone in its arms, carrying out to the truck that was now waiting on the driveway. Various other types of drones were there waiting, all with perfectly smooth pink bodies and sleek black visors. The drone was handed off to a couple of them, and they strapped it into one of the dozen harnesses lining the inside of the truck. There were a few other fresh drones already strapped in, begging for orgasmic release as vibrators were held against their bulges. The new drone received the same treatment, and its screams were muffled as the door was shut, locking it and its fellow drones in darkness. None of them cared about where they were going, or who was doing this to them.

They just wanted to cum.


End file.
